


1895

by Jellyrs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyrs/pseuds/Jellyrs
Summary: John recebe uma carta estranha de sua irmã Harry





	1895

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma carta de escrita por Harriet é enviada a John Watson e Sherlock Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OLÁ PESSOAS! Tem alguém aqui ainda? (eco)  
> Então, não tem desculpa pelo que fiz. Mas finalmente eu reescrevi do jeito que eu realmente a queria.  
> Eu espero que gostem muito da nova versão de 1895, uma boa leitura pra todos ♥

– Watson? - Holmes apertou os olhos, franziu o cenho e levantou-se de sua poltrona. Deu alguns passos até a cadeira onde seu fiel amigo encontrava-se redigindo mais uma aventura de um novo caso resolvido.

A lareira acesa ao lado das poltronas iluminava e transmitia calor deixando um ambiente acolhedor naquele dia de primavera, onde ao lado oposto da janela que ruía com a ventania, desabava-se o céu a chover, deixando o clima desanimador para qualquer pessoa que desejasse transitar pelas ruas de Londres naquela época.

– Sim, Holmes? – Watson deu uma olhadela e voltou a fazer barulho nas teclas de sua novíssima máquina de escrever, dando pouca atenção ao que seu amigo estava segurando firmemente nas mãos pálidas assim como o resto de sua pele à mostra. Em seus dedos delgados havia um fino envelope pardo com um lacre avermelhado que John Watson conhecia perfeitamente.

– Pensei que daria a devida atenção a essa encomenda, caro amigo, já que possui o remetente Harriet H. Watson, mas imaginei errado. – Disse o moreno girando seu corpo e voltando para perto das chamas que prosperavam da lareira. Acima da mesma, arrancou o abridor de cartas fincado na madeira e juntou o envelope endereçado ao médico às outras cartas e telegramas que ali jaziam e novamente espetou o objeto, logo após sentando-se novamente na poltrona, com uma expressão vaga.

– O quê? – Watson parou imediatamente de fazer o barulho das teclas que Holmes tanto desprezava, que lhe atrapalhava até em seus pensamentos mais simples e atravessou a sala até onde seu amigo repousava quietamente na poltrona.

Holmes olhou-o de lado e ficou a observar o loiro enquanto o mesmo removia o utensílio da madeira e puxava o envelope que lhe era direcionado. 

O detetive tomado pelo tédio, caçou em seu bolso do robe uma pequena caixa azulada esquecida há um tempo por ele.

– Bom Deus, Holmes... Não faça isso. Não aqui na minha frente. - O baixo apertou o envelope em uma das mãos em uma mão e a outra passou por seus olhos, frustrado, mostrando seu grande repúdio quando seu amigo recorria a uma solução de 7% de cocaína. Virou-se e voltou a sentar na cadeira onde ficara sentado toda a manhã, lembrando-se de cada detalhe do último caso resolvido por seu companheiro de quarto, o famoso detetive consultor, Sherlock Holmes, com uma pequena contribuição dele, um médico do exército, conhecido como John Watson.

– Watson, eu preciso de um caso urgentemente, meu cérebro dói só de estar parado, esse dia parece não passar além de que não consigo nem pensar com esse barulho irritante que essa sua máquina faz. – Disse o moreno enfurecido colocando a seringa no colo, arregaçando uma das mangas de seu robe azul marinho. – Claro, bem melhor que o barulho da anterior, no entanto, agradecer-te-ia, meu caro, que fizesse isso quando não estou em casa. Não suporto nenhum barulho quando estou arrumando meus pensamentos, e como estou tomado pelo tédio, irei recorrer a essa pequenina seringa mesmo.

– Dê-me aqui esta seringa, Sherlock, não vou deixá-lo fazer algo como isso consigo mesmo. – Watson se levantou rapidamente de onde estava e bruscamente tirou o pequeno frasco de vidro com agulha na ponta das mãos do moreno e colocou em seu bolso do casaco de cor escura.

\- Watson! Devolva-me isso agora! - O detetive ergueu-se rapidamente em um pulo e fixou seus olhos no do loiro.

\- Ache outro jeito de se distrair. - O médico, irritado, quebrando a troca de olhares voltou à sua cadeira e passou suas gélidas mãos no envelope pardo, com medo do conteúdo do mesmo.

\- Medo de quê, Watson? Caso eu saiba, folhas não mordem. Não ainda. - Revirando os olhos, Holmes atravessou a sala e foi até a bandeja que se encontrava em cima da mesa da cozinha e despejou o líquido fumegante cor âmbar que situava no bule ornamentado de cor escura na xícara e logo sorveu metade do chá de gengibre que havia colocado na delicada porcelana. Apanhou o pires que ainda estava no tabuleiro e fez o caminho de volta para sua poltrona.

\- Quando Sra. Hudson trouxe o chá? - Watson observara o detetive ir e retornar do cômodo ao lado, depositou o envelope na escrivaninha, próximo aos seus outros pertences e fez o mesmo caminho que o moreno, pegando também o líquido fervente.

\- Ela trouxe a poucos minutos, juntamente com os telegramas e cartas, estava tão absorto a escrever que nem a viu entrar no flat. - Falando calmamente, Holmes cruzou as pernas e bebericou um pouco mais o chá. 

O loiro sentou-se novamente de frente para a escrivaninha e ficou a encarar o envelope. O medo emanava de seus poros.

\- Irá ou não abrir logo essa carta John? Qual o motivo de medo e preocupação? É apenas a droga de uma carta.

\- Você sabe bem o motivo do porquê eu me sentir assim só por causa de uma carta. É a minha irmã, Sherlock! Sabe quando ela me enviou uma carta ou telegrama? Nunca! 

\- Então abra-a logo, não quer saber o que há no conteúdo?

Suspirando alto, o loiro abriu a primeira gaveta à direita da escrivaninha, retirando de dentro seu abridor de cartas prata, depositando-o ao lado do envelope. Colocando as mãos novamente no mesmo, começou analisá-lo, procurando algum indício do conteúdo.

\- O envelope é consideravelmente novo, mas não foi comprado a pouco tempo, tem um leve cheiro de mofo, assim como uma leve camada de poeira em volta - O loiro passou os cálidos dedos pelo papel e sentiu as pequenas partículas de pó grudar em sua pele. - Provavelmente estava guardada em uma gaveta e não apenas o envelope, o lacre usado também possui poeira por cima. - Disse olhando mais atentamente.

\- Parece que meus ensinamentos estão dando deliciosos frutos, meus parabéns, Watson. Mais algo para me revelar?

\- Não estou vendo mais nada que posso lhe mencionar. - O médico pegou o utensílio de prata e rapidamente passou pelo pardo e delicado papel, rasgando-o. Quando analisou o conteúdo ficou ligeiramente confuso.

\- E então o que está escrito? - Holmes parou a xícara no meio do caminho até seus lábios e ficou à espera da resposta do outro.

\- Holmes, eu não estou entendendo mais nada, o que é isso? Um código?

\- Passe-me aqui essa folha. - O moreno depositou a xícara junto ao pires na pequena mesa ao lado da poltrona e estendeu a mão esquerda ao médico.

\- Aqui está. - O loiro levou a mão direita ao encontro da delgada e gélida mão do detetive, causando uma oscilação com o contato entre as duas.

\- Oh, meu caro Watson, isso é uma simples decodificação, como não conhece?

\- Como assim, Holmes? Nunca vi algo do tipo na minha breve vida.

\- Já foi para a guerra, John, com toda a certeza seu batalhão usava algum tipo de código para passar certas informações.

\- O código que usávamos possuía números e letras, tudo junto.

\- Esse aqui é um pouco mais simples, chama-se Cifra de César, uma técnica simples, no qual cada letra da mensagem original é trocada pela letra que se situa normalmente três posições à sua frente.

\- E como sabe que é exatamente esse código, pode ser qualquer um outro.

\- O que está escrito aqui, - O moreno mostrou ao loiro o conteúdo "PROOB KRRSHU" - É o nome de uma pessoa, e eu sei que é porque a conheço. Por isso tenho certeza que é Cifra de César.

\- Conhece quem, Holmes? Explique-me direito!

\- É o nome de uma senhorita que sempre está na biblioteca, encontro-a diversas vezes, mesmo sendo do sexo oposto, possui alguns detalhes peculiares que gosto de observar.

\- E quem é essa senhorita? - O loiro pegou a esquecida xícara de cima do móvel de madeira escura e bebericou o chá já gelado, fazendo uma careta.

\- Molly Hooper, iremos vê-la amanhã e descobriremos o porquê do nome dela estar aqui. - disse Holmes, olhando atentamente o papel cor de creme.

\- Amanhã?

\- Sim, ela vai embora por volta das 16h00, porém com essa chuva desde cedo, provavelmente ela nem apareceu por lá hoje. - O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas e trouxe a folha até seu nariz, sentindo um leve aroma de limão.

\- O que foi Holmes? Achou mais alguma coisa?

\- Acredito que sim. - O detetive levantou-se do estofado e foi em direção às labaredas provindas da lareira.

\- Sherlock, o que vai fazer? - Assustado, o loiro ficou de pé em um pulo e seguiu Holmes.

\- Calma, meu caro, não pense que iria queimar sua carta. - O moreno encarou o mais baixo e sorriu, entregando o papel ao mesmo. - Esse endereço lhe diz alguma coisa?

\- Endereço? - O loiro olhou para as pálidas mãos do detetive quebrando a troca de olhares e viu algo novo surgir na delicada folha.

\- Exato, e então?

\- E então o quê, Holmes? - O loiro confuso, levantou a cabeça novamente, encontrando os olhos do outro fixados nele, assim como uma expressão emburrada sendo formada.

\- 62, Whitfield St., conhece?

\- Já passei por essa rua, mas não reparo nas casas e nem nas pessoas que residem pela área.

\- Amanhã iremos, teremos que reparar em tudo e todos, até o menor detalhe importa. - O moreno foi em direção a mesinha ao lado de sua poltrona e engoliu todo o gélido líquido que se encontrava dentro da xícara, deixou a carta ao lado da porcelana agora vazia e foi até onde seu violino estava localizado, ao lado da estante de livros empoeirados pela maldade do tempo. Posicionando o instrumento no ombro, deixando o arco cair sobre as cordas e passando os dedos pelas notas, compunha uma melodia, tornando o ambiente em perfeita harmonia juntamente com a tempestade que caía ao lado oposto da janela, que pouco clareava o cômodo.

\- Então quer dizer que temos um novo caso, Holmes?

\- Acredito que sim, Watson, acredito que sim. - Com um sorriso estampado no rosto, o detetive se contentava com as poucas pistas que tinha, continuava a criar uma música, distraindo-o pelo fato de não poder sair naquele exato momento para sua mais nova aventura.

O loiro a se concentrar no que era tocado, juntamente com Holmes, pôs-se a sorrir, excitado para mais uma aventura ao lado de um dos detetives mais conhecidos de Londres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, mores, gostaram da nova versão? Não gostaram? 
> 
> Eu tenho uma notícia que nem todos podem apreciar, porém, mesmo assim, tenho que dá-la e é o seguinte: eu não sei quando postarei um capítulo novo, demorei semanas para deixar esse exatamente como eu queria, mas não se preocupem, ok? Eu vou tentar entregar mais capítulos, eu sei exatamente o que quero fazer com essa história, o grande problema é chegar onde eu quero, mas com fé, muita criatividade e sair correndo atrás das informações que quero, eu acredito que conseguirei fazer uma história que todos apreciem. 
> 
> Espero realmente que tenham gostado da nova versão, até qualquer dia aí e tchau tchau ♥ 
> 
> Muito obrigada pela leitura de vocês


End file.
